Consequences
by FrenzyFeline
Summary: Old Man Consequences has always been sitting alone by the lake, waiting for the day SHE decides to finally let go and pass on. But what happens next after that? Oneshot


**Author's Note: Hey guys, if you're here wondering about what happened to Tomfoolery at Freddy's, don't worry! I will get back to that. Right now I'm having a bit of a writer's block and kinda wanted to take a break from it, plus school's being in the way which doesn't really help at all.**

 **So I decided to try and do a short oneshot of another AU idea I had called Living in Limbo, a universe where the animatronics live in the weird hell place from UCN that Cassidy created for William. To start it off, I wanted to try doing it from a character's perspective in a first person POV. OMC (Old Man Consequences) was my first choice because I figured why not show him some love and give him the attention he deserves.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Consequences**

Nobody really pays any attention to me, which makes sense since I never really spend time with the others that often to really solidify any friendships with them. I'm always sitting by the red lake in this eerily tranquil void known as the 4th Layer, fishing quietly by myself. I rarely get any visitors which I don't really mind, but _still_. Today happened to be one of those days where I felt quite lonesome and wanted some company.

Suddenly, I hear a portal opening behind me, but I don't turn to the source for I know exactly who it is. I keep fishing (as if there are any fish actually swimming in the glowing pool in front of me) as the footsteps of the animatronic grew near…then halted. I assume that they're standing there waiting for a response, I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Come and sit with me awhile…"

The animatronic did exactly that, seating themselves down on the log next to me. I then turn my head to see that Cassidy, a vengeful spirit who has taken the form of Fredbear, was staring at the red lake with a distant expression.

Ever since she reached out to me somehow by opening up a portal to this dimension, I no longer felt trapped here like it was a prison. I could go where ever I please _whenever_ I please thanks to her, of course. That was…one of the offers she promised me when she asked for my help in making her murderer suffer. I didn't really want to at first, because even though someone as awful as William Afton deserves it, I personally don't like the idea of having to make and hear someone scream in agony. It just doesn't sit well with me.

Cassidy understood my discomfort, so she offered for me to be more of an inconvenient obstruction rather than a lethal threat to him. I still didn't want to be involved at all, but being granted freedom sounded more appealing…so I agreed.

Things have started to settle down recently, it became less hectic up there in the…I honestly don't know what it's even supposed to be called. The Hellscape? The Pizzeria of Purgatory? The Nightmare Zone?

Well, whatever it's called, it sure has gone quiet.

"Leave the demon to his demons," I said, putting a hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "Rest your own soul. There is nothing else…"

She looks down, remaining silent. I took my hand away and look towards the lake again before closing my eyes. I could hear her start to get up, not without hesitating for a few seconds until finally making her decision. Her footfalls became distant as I could hear her making her way to the water.

 **Splash!**

I opened my eyes to see the pool was rippling and bubbles rising before eventually popping, leaving the water completely still again. It wasn't until a few minutes later I see the lake rippling again, a silhouette in the glowing pool making their way to the surface. The figure rose and hastily made his way to the bank before coughing up water, shaking his head loosely. It was Golden Freddy.

"What… What happened?" He rasped, looking up at me with pleading eyes. "I-is it over? Is she gone?"

I gaze at him with a reassuring smile. "She's gone, Gold. You and everybody else don't have to worry about her anymore." I then look up into the pitch black sky above me. "Cassidy has finally passed on."

Golden Freddy got up, still shaking out the water left in his suit. "And William?"

"I have no doubt he's…somewhere else now."

"...So what now?"

I turn my attention back on the golden bear again, taking a moment to ponder.

"Now? Well…I guess the rest is up to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Cassidy did mention that once she was done with William, she considered giving you full control of this realm she created. Said that it didn't really matter to her what happens to this place after she moves on." I began fiddling with my fishing pole for a bit before continuing. "So you have a choice: You can either let this entire place, you, and all your friends fade away out of existence, like a bad memory being forgotten. Everyone can finally rest in peace."

I look to Gold who seemed uncertain, a worried and somber expression evident on his face.

" _Or_ , you can create a sanctuary for them. A paradise you all can permanently call home and do as you wish without any worries. They will all live on in this place for as long as they'd like to, forever even. No longer will it be a hell for a murderer, but a heaven for you and your family. You'd all still be together, but much happier this time."

The golden bear's face lit up. I could tell Gold honestly liked the sound of that last option, living a simple, peaceful life with the ones he cares about. I used to live one too until I stumbled upon this place, being completely isolated and trapped inside with no friends, no family…nobody. I know I was given a chance to make some new friends with the animatronics but there was never any time for them to relax with Cassidy around, forcing them to kill the same person over and over again which really took a toll on their sanity. But aside from that, even if they _were_ given a break, I'll admit that I'm a bit anxious around new folk and would probably only waste their time with an awkward conversation.

I then felt something grasp my hand and pull it towards the exit. I snapped out of my reverie to gaze up at Gold and he smiles, for the first time ever since Cassidy began controlling him.

"Come," He said, urging me to follow. "We should tell the others the good news."

"Why me?" I ask, trying not to sound rude towards the offer.

"Because you're part of the family! Right?"

"But… I don't really talk to or visit them that much. I could hardly be considered an official family member."

"Well, it's about time you start! No more sulking here in this place! You're going to socialize whether you like it or not, mister!" Golden Freddy chastised, wagging his finger at me.

I chuckle and gave in to his demands. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

With that said, I stood up leaving my fishing rod on the ground near the log and accompanied the ghostly bear animatronic through the portal out of the 4th Layer. Needless to say, I had a pretty good feeling that things are going to work out fine in the end. Not just for them, but for me as well.

Gold's-no- _our_ family was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I can't help but feel like this may have been too short, I might do it a bit longer at some point. Or if it's fine the way it is, I'll just leave it without changing or adding anything.**

 **Okay, just to explain a few things in case you're confused:**

 **\- The animatronics and spirits in my canon are separate from each other, the animatronics having their own individual personalities**

 **\- Golden Freddy has the ability to change his appearance from himself to Fredbear**

 **\- Cassidy has been controlling Gold's body the entire time during UCN**

 **\- Since Cassidy created this hell she made for William, she can also morph and change it to however she wants, like some psychological horror type labyrinth or a fiery hellscape or whatever**

 **\- She can also pass on this ability to whoever she chooses, in this case, it was Gold**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed my little oneshot. I'll probably make more revolving this AU maybe. Also if you want to see more FNAF stories from me in the future, I made a poll on my profile page for you guys to choose what I should do next.**

 **See ya on the flipside!**


End file.
